A Professors Daughter
by MovieLoverMF
Summary: When a new student transfers to Hogwarts in her third year, questions arise, and she somehow manages to catch the eye of the Slytherin Quidditch captain she however wants him to stay away from her, will a friendship spark, maybe even love or just despair?
1. Chapter 1 A new Student?

A Professors Daughter

Chapter 1 A new Student?

It was cold and dark, just like everything was down in the dungeons of the castle. Sometimes damp with that twinge of light that reflected itself from the pools that gathered on the floor but that was it. It was dark, you could barely see three or four inches in front of your own nose. The perfect place for danger and trouble to arise. Students stayed clear of this place unless they were almost forced to go down to the dark depths. It wasn't only the dungeons they had a fear for it was also their professor.

Potions was taught down in the dark corridors of the dungeons, a difficult class even for the brightest of Hogwarts students. A hard place to concentrate, being it cold and damp and little light to see your books text. That was how Professor Snape prefered it, dark. If students couldn't see their book text it would give them something to do when they had nothing to do. Professor Snape was a hard teacher to like or better yet even get along with.

Professor Snape unlike most teachers kept to himself and preferred not to socialize with his students and help them with their studies, unless they were in Slytherin of coarse then maybe he would spare a few moments with them to help them pass their classes but of all else that was it. He would return to his chambers lined with dark drapes that covered the smallest of windows to shut of the light of the outside world. His chambers where lined with shelves that where either filled with vials of liquids of some sort or they were filled with books, with subject from potions to dark arts. In all Professor Snape liked it alone and hated the thought of anyone thinking of him being otherwise.

Professor Snape prepared himself for the feast, the new students had arrived, he had to make sure they did look to him and give the assumption of him being nice. He walked from his chambers and towards the great hall before which he was stopped by Professor McGonagall. Rolling his eyes from being stopped by a teacher he did favor to particularly, he stopped and waited for her to speak.

"Professor, the headmaster would like to speak to all of us before this evenings activities." His eyes narrowed at the thought for why, but he followed the professor to a side room the teachers used for their small meetings about the students and their welfare. Snape took a seat near the back so when done he could make a quick exit. He watched as the head master stood in front of the teachers and being to speak of this year's events. Snape practically ignored him till something was said about a transfer student. Looking up he listed closely hoping to know the reason and why.

"A young lady." Professor Dumbledore spoke "Is being transferred from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and to continue with her schooling here." A teacher of coarse asked why. "Her mother had became very ill and asked before she died that she be moved to this school so that she could be closer to her father." All the teachers nodded and understood not really wanting to know the identity of the girl or her father. The teachers where dismissed from the meeting and they soon took their seats in the great hall to greet their students.

* * *

It was Marcus Flint third year at Hogwarts, everything had gone well to his thought of course. Just school like it always was school. He sat with his Quidditch team along with all the other Slytherin and chatted basic plays and how their summer was. There was always the begging's of a plot to continue the tradition of Slytherin winning the house cup.

All the houses watched as the teachers filed in a sat down the head master in the center. The head mistress came to the center to announce the arrival of the new first years and soon left to retrieve them. The room soon filled with light chatter after the professor left and soon all was quiet as the doors opened and they watched the first year file in.

Marcus watched like he did the year before, head held in his hand scoping through think which of them would be a part of the Slytherin house. He just watched them until he notice something odd. One stood out from the rest, a student that was, not to be rude in his mind, bigger than the rest. Its seems that the whole school had noticed her and the chatter had began. They were soon silenced by Professor McGonagall and the school fell silent as she explained about how they were going to be sorted in to their houses.

Marcus was still very curious about this student, a female, with very long dark brown hair that was almost black to his eyes. He watched as she stood patiently waiting as one after the other of the first years where sorted until she was left standing looking up at the head mistress waiting to be told what to do next. The Professor cleared her throat and the students waited.

"We have a new third year that will be joining us this year and hopefully staying with us till she finishes her schooling." The Professor motioned for her to stand beside her. She had bright green eyes one of the first things that Marcus noticed. Whispers went through the crowd of his table, she wasnt bad looking compared to most that came to this school. He wounded just like the rest of the school, What crest would she be baring while she was here? "This is Alexandria Elizabeth Austin, she transferred from the Beauxbatons academy of magic." The professor gestured for her to take a seat, as she did she put the sorting hat on her head and waited.

"Hmmm." They all heard the hat mumble as he thought. "Smart girl, and talented no doubt you proved yourself to your classmates in France huh, let me see, very hard to decide." Everyone waited for some reason Marcus like his team mates couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Your father went to school here is that right." Alexandria nodded looking up at the hat through her long bangs that hid her face slightly. "Then I know where to put you, you have his talent and his skill." The whole school waited. "Slytherin." It wasn't shouted out like all the other it was as if the hat was uncertain of putting her in that house in the first place.

Alexandria stood and nodded to the Professor as she pointed where to go, everyone was clapping and cheering for her as she walked over to the table and sat at the very end. Looking down the table she nodded and smiled as the students in her house smiled back at her. Soon the clapping stopped and they all turned to the headmaster, who announced some new rules that were instated, and the feast began.

* * *

A/N: Please review let me know how I'm doing first story in a long time. Just drop a line thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Marcus having a hard time?

A Professors Daughter  
Chapter 2 Marcus having a hard time?

Marcus watched the new girl out of the corner of his eye as he ate. She didn't eat much he noticed as she just pushed her food around on her plate. "It must difficult for her?" one of his teammates got his attention. "Changing schools, going from and all girl school to this must be difficult." Marcus nodded and looked at each of his teammates that for some reason unknown to him staring at him. "I think I'll go talk to her." Marcus said and stood before he was told it might be a bad idea. Everyone watched as he walked towards the end of the table and stood next to her waiting for her to look up, only she didn't.

Clearing his throat to try to get her attention he waited and watched as she turned to him. "Marcus Flint." He held out his hand, she looked at it then back to him. "Nice to meet you Marcus." She said and went back to playing with her food. Marcus looked around the room at all who were staring at him and quickly took a seat next to her. Trying to find words to say or something to talk about he watched her play with her food till he came up with the next question that came to his mind.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" She stopped again and looked at him with somewhat of an angry glare. Marcus could tell she as getting slightly annoyed by his presence. "I've been here for no less than two hours." She spoke up "I don't have an opinion of this place, but judging by the whispers of everyone in this room, I'm not going to like this place anytime soon." she turned away from Marcus and that was his queue to leave. Standing he walked back to his original seat, puzzled at the conversation they had just had. He looked from one friend to other, as they looked at him with questioning eyes, he shrugged not knowing how to answer them.

* * *

The next morning Marcus awoke like he always did on the first day of school nice and groggy. He always liked to stay up and chat with his buddies, and he paid the price in the morning of course. Getting up and staggering to the bathroom he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He went from ragged to suitable in fifteen minutes. He dressed into his house robes in his room before grabbing his books and heading down to the dungeons for his first class. Potions. Walking down the main steps, and hallways to get down to the dungeons he ran into his teammates, and soon they followed suit towards the dungeons. Marcus seemed to always have the same classes as his teammates not that it bothered him or anything.

As he walked into the dark classroom, he scooped out his seat for the year, not noticing the new student talking to Professor Snape at the head of the class. He was either schooling her for asking as question or being polite for once and helping her in her adjustment to the school. Neither was what Marcus expected it was merely Snape asking how far she had gotten in her potions classes at Beauxbatons. Snape motioned for her to take her seat and was surprisingly nice about everything.

To Alexandria's dismay the only seat left was next to the boy who had talked to her in the great hall last night. The only one who had talked to her period in this school except for the teachers. She set her books down and took her seat waiting for the first instruction. Taking out her notebook and quill as the professor began the subject she began taking notes keeping her complete attention on the teacher. Marcus however couldn't seem to keep his focus, not many students were able to keep up in Snapes class but she did, he also began to notice more things about her that made her different and unique.

She was beautiful to his standards, long dark brown hair that was almost straight but had it curl to it in some places. She had a good athletic build to her, and she was obviously strong willed not really being afraid of anything from what he had seen. He continued to watch her and not pay any attention to what Snape had been saying. Bad for him though because Snape caught on to it and asked him a question, and very simple question that a first year could answer. Marcus snapped out of his trance and looked to the professor, not evening knowing the question he had been asked, he began to flip through his text muttering to himself.

Alexandria watched him for a moment and looked back at the professor. She had notice Marcus staring at her but didn't pay much attention to it, finally another student blurted out the answer to Marcus and he followed suit in answering what he was told. Snape then began to scold him over not paying attention and regrettably got ten points taken from his own house. After the groans of the students were silenced the lesson continued and Alexandria went back to her notes and Marcus decided that he should do the same as well.

* * *

Marcus walked to the common room he was having a rough start of school, was it the new girl that was making him act in a different way. He hadn't made a single pun all day long to Wood, and usually there are quite a few on the first day of school. Sighing he walked up the steps, once in the common room he glanced around for her. She was in everyone of his classes and he hate to run into her again today, but then again he thought, shaking his head he smacked himself. He was falling for a girl he barely knew and who barely knew him. It was never like this any girl he wanted he could have he knew that in the back of his mind. But what was stopping him from this one? Did he really want to get to know her better? Maybe more than friends if he ever achieved a friendship status?

He made his way to his room and groaned. He had hoped for a little peace and quiet but found himself face to face with his roommates who wasted no time in asking about what happened in potions and why he kept staring at her. He quickly found away to get out of the situation and apologized to his friends. He was soon walking out of the common room and toward the library. Shaking his head again, the explanation of him needing to study was the most ridiculous thing his friends had herd.

He came upon the library not paying attention to who was around and found a seat in the corner away from everyone. Looking around he decided he had no other choice that to possibly study, he did miss an entire chapter in positions because of the new girl and decided it may be best to look it over. He pulled out his book and began skimming the pages. Looking up from time to time, he didn't notice his enemy of the day sitting in another far end corner. He thought of her though, he couldn't read more than two words before he thought of her.

"What's wrong with me." He said out loud not really realizing he had and how loud he had said it.  
"That you're talking too loud in the library." Snapping over ready to scold who ever said it expecting the red colored robes of a Gryffindor to be there and he was shocked. She was sitting only across the room going over her potions as well. Turning away he groaned this was going to be harder than he thought. He wanted to avoid her no matter what or did he. He mentally kicked himself he had to stop this he would change classes so he didn't have them all with her and that would be that. Looking straight ahead and using his peripherals he noticed she wasn't at the table anymore. Looking around the library he couldn't find her. He smiled to himself that was easy, she was gone and now he could concentrate. Looking down at his book he found a couple pieces of parchment that had suddenly appeared.

"Those are the notes from today's potions class." She stepped out from behind him, looking down at him. "Tomorrow try to focus on what Professor Snape is saying and not me." He looked up and tried to get something out in a way of an apology but he wasn't quick enough she was out the library and he was stuck looking over her notes.

* * *

A/N: So hows it going? Let me know please! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3 Marcus Desperate?

A Professors Daughter  
Chapter 3 Marcus desperate?

Day after day Marcus sat next to the new girl ignoring her. Well to the best of his abilities of coarse. When only a week had past he wondered how he was going to get through the month, when only a month had past he wondered about making it through the year. She was his distraction and they barley had spoke three sentences to each other. It was getting close to Christmas and Marcus was relieved he would be going home for a few weeks and maybe when he got back it wouldn't be this hard for his to focus.

He couldn't have this distraction, with his finals coming up he had nowhere to study but out in the courtyard where he almost never saw her. She liked to stick to the library, one thing that he had noticed. He sat under the shade of a tree and went through his notes that were all scribbled he couldn't make them out all too well. He couldn't decipher the different between on ingredient and another for potions and his others classes, well he just tossed the notes out all together. He was going to fail he knew it, unless he took desperate measures.

He didn't want to do it, he couldn't he thought to himself as he watched students walk through the halls towards the great hall it was almost dinner, and he had to make a decision. Would he confront her for help or would he just fail. What would his parents think when he went home if he had failed. He would do more thinking as he ate and he would confront her, he hoped.

Walking into the great hall he took his seat and helped himself to the food that was in the center of the tables. Looking around he had saw her sitting at the end where she had the night she got here. She hadn't really made any friends people liked her because she helped them with their studies when she could but she liked it alone. Marcus turned to his friends and soon got lost in a conversation and his food. For once not focusing of her, but as he regained that focus, she was gone and no longer in the great hall.

Damn, was all he could think as he searched the room, he had a pre-exam tomorrow in all of his classes like always and he didn't want to look like he was completely clueless. Dismissing himself he went on the hunt for her looking down the main halls, corridors and stair ways, he checked the library and every courtyard imaginable. When he didn't find her he wondered back to the common room, a few stray students were scattered about but most were in their rooms studying by now. Taking a deep breath and relaxing he sat down in front of the fire, someone had their books and notes all over their coffee table. He considered very seriously throwing them into the fire but decided not to.

Watching the flames, he waited for the person to pick up their things but they didn't seem to come back. The common room fell silent as he felt himself start to nod off. He didn't know for how long he sat lounging in the chair dozing in and out, till he heard someone come in the main door to the common room. Cracking his eyes he watched the figure as it moved around the room and over towards him. He acted like he was sleeping again. It was late for anyone's standards, but this person was up and about like it didn't matter. He watched them gather their notes and books, and then the figure turned to him. Closing his eyes and acting he wasn't able to tell who it was for the fire had died to low embers.

He felt a hand on his shoulder that lightly shook him. Acting like he would if he was just woken up he looked up at the figure and barley made out the features.

"You fell asleep on the couch." He knew the voice, and he focused on her intently waiting for her to say the next words if any to her. "You going to go to bed, or should I leave you." Please don't leave was all he thought. Still acting, he turned to the lamp on the table next to the couch and flipped it on. His eyes squinted and he looked back up at her like he had no idea it was her.

"Yeah I'll be heading up soon, just going to study some more." He fake yawned and reached for books on the table that didn't exist, he glanced around the room and sighed before looking back at her.

"Well have fun with that, good night Mr. Flint." She turned and started for the stairs, now was his only chance or he would be a failure.

"Alexandria." He said as he stood and turned toward her. Stopping she turned back to him waiting for him to address her again. He couldn't believe that his palms where getting sweating, what the hell was all he could think as he forced himself to speak. "I need your help." He almost begged. She looked back and forth around the room and took a few steps forward.

"From what I hear Marcus Flint needs no one's help." She turned her back to him and continued to the stairs. Being quick like he was in quidditch he cut her off.

"Please, I've never done anything to you and you're always willing to help all the other students." She thought for a moment.

"All the other students to spend their days in class staring at me." Did he make it that obvious, he sighed composing himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me this year." He looked down and away. "I need some help with these classes so I can at least past the exams."

"A little late to ask don't you think?" this wasn't working for him. "Threes no way you're going to pass the pre-exams and the actual you hardly have a chance."

"That's why I need you." Her face softened and watched him, he looked up and knew he had to rephrase. "I mean you're the student that Hogwarts expects its students to be, you're smart and I know you can make and subject easy for someone like me."

"And how is that?" she asked taking the last few steps to the stairs.

"I've read your notes." She turned back to him obviously forgetting what he was mentioning. "Remember you gave me your potions notes on your first day of class, you broke it down to the point where a muggle could understand it."

"You want my notes?" Marcus was hoping he was getting somewhere.

"Yes." It came out as a ragged breath and he watched her, she as in thought and when she decided she spoke.

"No, because then I have no notes to study." Trying not to panic Marcus thought of another excuse.

"I'll copy them, we can get together and ill copy them, they will never leave your sight, I promise." She shook her head and turned up the steps. "And I promise to leave you alone." She stopped looking back. "The staring, ill change my classes and ill stay away from you." Sighing she changed her mind, it would be nice not have him distract her in their classes together. Grabbing her big notebook that had all the subjects in it, she handed it to him.

Taking it from her he looked up at her from her elevated position on the steps, with a strange questionable look on his face. "You can use them for tonight and bring them to me after classes tomorrow in the great hall. I'll help you study for your finals if that's what it takes." He nodded and she turned and walked up to her room. He watched her till he heard the click of her door closing. Looking down at the notebook in his hands he turned and walked back to his seat on the couch. Knowing he wouldn't pass his pre-exams he flipped the book open with the hope that he looked like he spent a minute or two paying attention.

* * *

A/N: Love will blosom soon or will it? Please Review, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Studies

A Professors Daughter  
Chapter 4 Studies

Marcus had read through as much as her notes as he could possibly handle. He did not sleep the entire night, for once he studied. But why he knew he didn't want to disappoint his parents, there had to be some reason for it all was he trying to impress her he thought as he walked to his first class and took a seat. Reading through some last minuet notes for his pre exam in potions he looked up when she sat down next to him.

He looked at her for a moment and she sighed. "I thought we had an agreement?" Smiling he turned away and looked back at the notebook.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She turned to face him in her chair and she asked him a very simple question about potions and he found himself able to reply quickly. Chuckling he asked, "What was that for?"

"Just making sure that you didn't take my notes just for a few seconds in the common room together." He looked at her strange and smiled before he turned back to the notebook and closed it when professor Snape entered the classroom. The tests appeared before them and they had the entire hour to finish it. Marcus went straight to work in his attempt to do his best, he amazed himself that he didn't look up once from his test he was focused.

Alexandria had finished her test quickly and sat in her seat waiting for everyone else to finish. As the time went by she found herself watching the Slytherin boy next to her. Taking in his features and giving a slight assumption in her head she watched him scribble down answers. Sometimes he would ink out the scribbles and write something new. He must have really been desperate to pass his exams last night. She gave him one more look and looked forward, it was still strange that he always started at her, not that she minded half the time, it was nice to be noticed, even if he was the only one.

The time had ended to finish their exams and they were dismissed. Alexandria gathered her books as she listened to the moans and groans of the students that had a hard time with it. Putting her books in her book bag she left off to her next class for the day. As she headed out of the dungeons she looked back and noticed Marcus walking with his head in her notebook. She smiled at least he would be willing to learn.

* * *

Marcus sighed in relief as he finished his last class, his was exhausted. He hoped to score somewhere in the middle. He was a fairly good student, when he was distracted of course. He headed to the great hall as promised. The tests he had just taken were hard for his standards and he knew that they would be harder. Especially his potions, where he had a written and practical portion. He would have to make the random potion that was written at the end of the exam. Entering the great hall he scanned the room for her and soon found and took a seat across from her.

Looking up from her food and book she smirked. "So how did you do today?" giving her a smirk in return he acted liked the tests were nothing. "I did alright." She chuckled and closed her book.

"You do realize that next week's test is going to be much harder than this, right?" Marcus nodded.

"Then we are wasting time now aren't we. When do we being studying together." Alexandria folded her hands together and put them on the table leaning forward.

"Well that depends how desperately you want to study and how much I would love for you to stop staring at me." Marcus looked down, he had hoped she would over look that and there could be a chance at a friendship but he guessed that she really wanted him away from her.

"When then." He mumbled as he played with edge of his sleeve to his robes, before looking up for an answer.

"After dinner we will start, and do a little of everything, how does that sound." Groaning he looked down, he needed sleep he hadn't slept at all last night and now he was in for another study session. "I guess that's a no, and you don't want to pass your exams." He looked back up eyes wide.

"No, I want to pass, I'm just tired is all." He looked around the great hall, she watched him for a moment and noticed that he did have circles under his eyes.

"We won't study that long alright, just a little bit okay?" Marcus nodded before he got himself some food and chow it down, she continued to read her book and waited for him to finish his meal. Once he did she eyed him, asking him if he was ready to go and he nodded. Picking up his books and cleaning up his mess they soon were in the corridors head toward the library.

* * *

They had only been fifteen minutes into the study session when Marcus was starting to nod in and out of the world. She had been explaining potions for her and the ones that she thought might be on the exam. Alexandria looked over at him when he had his eyes closed for more than thirty seconds and nudged him. Jumping in his seat Marcus looked back at her and gave her the saddest look possible. Sighing she ended the session it would be a waste of time if all she did was explain this subject to a sleeping and almost dead Marcus. They left and headed back to the common room, once there to their separate rooms. Marcus had wanted to say something to thank her but the words failed to come out as she closed her door. Tomorrow would be a Saturday and that mean all day studying, but he would be sleeping in all day first of course.

Marcus awoke with a start, someone was pounding on his door. Looking over at the clock it well into the afternoon and he had missed breakfast. Getting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he walked to the door, he had noticed all his roommates had left for the day. Opening the door he found and non to happy Miss Austin. She went to speak and scold him and noticed his state and she looked at him for a second. Marcus looked at his attire as well, a pair of black pajama slacks. He smirked at least he was comfortable, he looked up at her and noticed she pulled her hair back and wore only jeans and a dark green tank top. She looked different out of her school uniform.

"You coming? We have a lot to go over." Sighing, he didn't want to he wanted to go outside, where he figured by her attire it was warm.

"Alright let me get ready and ill meet you in the common room in ten." She nodded and turned to walk down the stairs, and like always he found himself watching her till she was out of his sight. Turning back into his room he went to his trunk and pulled out a pair a deep blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt, before heading to his bathroom. Brushing his hair and teeth he got dressed, the jeans fit him nice and snug and his shirt looked almost too tight but it showed his well muscled quidditch playing form. Grabbing his books he head down to the common room.

He approached her sitting on the couch, most people had headed outside for the day, which left them the common room to themselves if that's where she wanted to study. Standing in front of her he waited for a second before sitting down. "You want to study here?" she smiled and nodded, she was sick of the library and they soon pulled out their books and started with their first class. Marcus didn't focus on time at all, it was at this time his only time he could focus on her without her getting mad about him staring.

Alexandria explained everything to a tee and when the students started trickling in from outside, due to a slight weather change, they had gotten through a couple of chapters from each subject. They had gathered their books and cleaned up their mess of studies. Marcus followed her up the steps and too her room.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" she stopped in her doorway and turned to look at him. "I figured since it was getting late we could get something to eat I am very hungry." She nodded

"Let me put my stuff down real quick and ill meet you down stairs." The door closed, and he went to his own room to do the same. It was a good day he concluded to himself and now he would be able to talk with her one on one he hoped, about something other than school work.

Alexandria came down the steps and into the common room, she had let her hair down and changed her shirt to one of her nicer black blouses. She didn't know why she had decided to dress up a little bit, she would have been perfectly fine in what she had been wearing. She shook her head and didn't think any more of it. Marcus had been sitting on the couch that they were sitting at only twenty minutes before. Apparently he had changed as well and was wearing a long sleeve button up dress shirt. She smiled as she came around the couch signaling she was ready to go.

For a moment Marcus had thought it was almost like a date to him, but it was just dinner in the great hall. They walked in helped themselves to the food provided before sitting down across from each other. They remained silent for a moment before Marcus sparked a subject about her old school and he got her talking no stop about it. By the end of their meal he could tell how much he missed her old school. She had mentioned her mother a couple of times in her stories and he began to wonder what the sorting hat had said in the beginning of the year. He didn't press it as they left towards the common room. Who was her father, he assumed he had to have been in Slytherin, for that's how most students made it into Slytherin in the first place because of a relative. He walked her up to her room, and waited as she opened the door. She turned to Marcus and gave a shy smiled.

"Same time tomorrow then?" He nodded and gave her a genuine smile.

"Sound good to me." She replied. "Good night Marcus." She smiled, and closed her door. He stared at the door for a second and whispered good night before heading to his room as well. Changing into his pajamas as before he climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about her a he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Its getting there, hard part about love stories is the build up of that love. Review let me know what you think! Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Feelings?

A Professors Daughter  
Chapter 5 Feelings?

Marcus had woken up early the next morning. He couldn't really sleep as well as he wanted to, once he was fully awake he got out of bed and went to take a shower. More studying for him today a lot more, maybe they could study outside or in his room where he was more comfortable. Getting out of the shower he dried off and dressed, combing his hair then ruffling it a bit, he looked out the window. Most of the students were heading to the Quidditch field; it was a school event that most of the students loved attending. It was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff today he thought as he walked out into the common room. No one was there, which was good he wanted to dress comfy to today so he wore his black pajama bottoms around.

Heading towards Alexandria's room he wondered if she had gone or stayed. Figuring they she had stayed he lightly tapped on her door, and waited. Tapping again he listened closely for movement. Maybe she had gone out, shrugging he reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door and peeked in. she hadn't gone out, she laying near the fire facing from him, still in her own pajamas. Closing the door silently he walked over and watched her for a moment before clearing his throat. She didn't jump but only turned and looked up from her book. He came closer to the fire and sat down next to her.

"Good morning." She smiled and looked back to her book and they sat in silence for a moment. "Alexandria?"

"Yes?" She answered not looking up from her book.

"Do you really hate me?" she looked up at him with question written all over her face. "I mean the deal of you helping me and then me staying away from you made it seem like you did." Closing her book she sat up on to her knees.

"At the time I did, but after spending time with you and getting used to your presence in class, you aren't so bad in my mind anymore." Marcus nodded still have thought that she may be lying. "How about we start for a little bit we can use my notes." Marcus smiled and nodded.

Alexandria stood and gathered her books from around the room before coming to sit back in front of the small fire. They started like they did yesterday, only with the chapters they had left off on. They went back and forth with question more Alexandria questioning Marcus than him her, but this was to benefit him not her. After the first two and half hours Marcus excused himself for a refreshment. Alexandria continued to read through the chapter thinking up questions. Soon a goblet appeared in front of her face and she looked up at Marcus towering over her. Thanking him she grasped the goblet and took a sip.

"Sorry it's nothing to fancy." It was just pumpkin juice and she smiled.

"It fine, I don't need any special drink." Marcus took a seat behind her and watched over her shoulder as she flipped through pages. Soon Marcus got bored of all the studying and grasped her book. Taking it from her lap he closed it and tossed it aside.

"Marcus may I remind you have one week to study." She looked over his shoulder at him and he smirked. "You need all the time you can get."

"Can we just take a break from it all." Sighing Alexandria took a sip of her juice and nodded.

"Alright so what do you want to do?"

"I want to play a game."

"A game?" Marcus nodded. "What kind of game do you want to play?"

"Twenty questions?" Groaning Alexandria turned herself more to face him. He was sitting up on his side using his arm to support him, with his head tilted gazing at her.

"That will take forever, if you use the right questions even."

"Ok ten questions?" Shaking her head she couldn't help but give a little giggle.

"Ok I guess that works then." Marcus smiled and thought for a moment.

"Your favorite color?" smiling she figured she could have a little fun for once.

"Red."

"Favorite flower?"

"Ummmm Daisies I guess." Chuckling Marcus continued

"Ok, Favorite class."

"Potions why ask what you already know." Marcus shrugged and continued.

"Favorite teacher?"

"Professor Snape."

"Figures you love potions ok umm." Alexandria cut him off.

"What do you really want to ask me, this is all kid stuff I know you have something poling around in your head right night that you want to ask so go ahead and ask me." She waited for a response.

"How did your mother die?" Alexandria's expression changed a bit and she looked down. "I didn't want to ask, you don't have to answer, I'm sorry Alexandria."

"No it's alright, I have no reason not to answer, she didn't die in vain, and she was a very brave woman." Alexandria looked up at him as he waited for her to speak more. "She had been working for some secret society to gather information about Voldemort. A group of death eaters weeded her out and tortured her. She managed to make it to a muggle hospital, but by the time I had gotten there they wouldn't let me take her to a magical doctor." Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "They tried all their muggle medicine and I sat and watched knowing that all I need was a simple potion to save her but, I couldn't even give it to her. The doctors watched me like a hawk for those few weeks. So I watched day after day as my mother died in front of me." Marcus watched a stray tear fall from her eye and kicked himself for asking her about it. Reaching out he lightly brushed it away. Alexandria looked up and regained he composure."Next question."

"I don't know if I can ask any more?"

"Just ask, its fine, sometimes people need to talk after something like that."

"Ok, whose your father?" Alexandria's expression changed again to a more confused look.

"I don't know." Alexandria shrugged and Marcus gave her a strange look. "My mother told me that I would find out as soon as all her affairs were settled down after her death. I'm waiting on her will and letters she wrote me to be sent. All she told me was that he had gone here, and at times I would find him closer that I would have thought. So I think he works at the school." Marcus nodded and tried to think of who her father could be but let it go for know.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" She began to laugh a little bit.

"What does Mr. flint have a crush on me." She teased him and he smiled blushing a bit. "You have some random questions don't you."

"No I was just wondering about it is all." Smiling at him she answered.

"Once, but at my school you can't have boys on campus or let alone fraternize with them."

"So yes you have?"

"Yes." She nodded with another giggle.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"No never really had time to find out to busy with my studies."

"Have you ever been kissed?" her smile kind of faded.

"Just because you want to know." She glanced around "You tell anyone, I'll hex you." He laughed a bit assuming the answer. "No." she sighed as she forced it out embarrassed.

"Why not?" frustrated she began to open her books up and ignoring him.

"It doesn't matter, we need to study, it should have never played this game, we are losing time lets finish this." Marcus scooted forward taking her book from her and watched her as she looked at the fire in front of them.

"I've got one question left then we can study." Sighing she turned to him.

"Ok that is it." Marcus leaned forward and whispered, as if he didn't want anyone else to know.

"Can I kiss you?" Alexandria moved back a little bit to question him about it.

"Why?"

"Because." He leaned forward some more. "I've wanted to since I met you." Marcus kept advancing but Alexandria turned away from him, he ended up just pecking her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this." He started stuttering a bit and Alexandria watched him stand and leave her room.

Marcus rushed back to his room, how could have been so stupid. Yes you have feelings for the girl you always have had them, but you've only spent a couple days with her in theory, talking. He thought to himself. Almost slamming his door he threw off his shirt and flung himself on his bed. Face down in the pillows he began to rethink everything. He was stupid to think he could get a kiss out of her just stupid. He sighed and relaxed into the pillows, his roommates hadn't returned yet, the game must still be going he thought as he rolled onto his side. He thought of everything he could to get his mind off of it till he herd a tap at his door.

He knew it would be her, and he slid out of bed and to the door. Cracking it a bit he looked out and saw her there, no books, nothing but her. She watched him through the crack of the door, as he looked down keeping from meeting her eyes.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He whispered back. "I'll see you tomorrow in class ok." He began to shut the door but was stopped. Giving her a strange look, he watched her come closer to the crack in the door.

"I'm coming in." looking back and forth and deciding to himself what he was going to do, he let go of the door and she easily pushed it open. Closing the door behind her she leaned against it watching him. Marcus just stood there, having forgotten about his shirt that he had cast out as soon as he made it to his room he watched her face turn slightly pink like it had yesterday when she had come to get him for their study sessions. "You didn't have to leave." She said as she looked to the ground.

"Yes I did." She shook her head and he approached her placing both hands on either side of her looking down at her. "Alexandria you hate me, you're just helping me because you feel sorry for me."

"That's not true?" She looked up at him and searched his eyes. "I never hated you Marcus, you were the first person in my life that approached me without fear, I'll admit I wasn't fond of you staring at me but no one ever is." Marcus relaxed a bit. "I'll admit that I was a bit embarrassed."

"Over what?"

"The question you asked." She stepped from the door a bit and Marcus held his ground and stance. "No one's ever wanted to kiss me before." Marcus studied her face for a second a she looked down at their feet. Coming out of his leaning position, he brushed her hair back behind her ear and let his hand trace the outline of her jaw. He leaned closer and his breath caught his throat.

"So what's your answer."

"Yes." Marcus didn't waste any time, but didn't move quick either. He noticed she was watching him almost unsteady about it, he smiled and wrap his arm around her waist pulling her slightly forward towards him. He felt her tremble against him as he leaned in closer, he could feel her uneven breath against his lips. As he leaned in he soon paused hearing distant voices coming quick up the stairs. "Damn it! Come with me!"

* * *

I know its been awhile been caught up in work but I found that I had another chapter already written up so hope you all enjoy! let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6 Schedule Change

Chapter 6 schedule change

Marcus grabbed Alexandria's hand quickly and led her to his closet, telling her to be quite and keep it down and shut the doors and turning back to his door. If it was his friends back from the game he would have a hard time getting rid of them. Looking for a shirt he quickly slipped one on as a knock came to the door. Moving quickly he opened the door shocked to see three of his professors standing in front of him.

"Mr. Flint?" Professor Snap questioned and stated at the same time. Marcus swallowed hard and took a step back.

"Professors?"

"We are looking for Miss Davis, have you seen her?" Professor Snape asked as the rest of the professors remained silent.

"No not today sir." Marcus lied straight through his teeth hoping that Snape didn't see right through him like he always did, the three of them nodded their heads and turned around back down the steps.

"If you see her tell her we are looking for her." Snape finished and disappeared. Shutting the door Marcus turned back to the closet where she was hiding. Opening the door for her she stepped out and stepped away from him.

"This was a back idea." She whispered and Marcus took a step forward.

"What, no they didn't know you were here."

"Professor Snape was the only voice I heard." She said and Marcus stepped forward to stand in front of her.

"Well when it comes to his house he does all the talking." He stated placing his hands on her arms lightly causing her to flinch a little.

"I need to go and see what they need." She said and headed for the door and Marcus frowned.

"I'll see you later ok?" He asked sweetly and she shrugged before leaving the room.

This was all strange to him, she was nice and sweet to him and in his arms a moment ago, but one appearance by the professors and she was acting different and running off. Looking around his room he thought of what to do till she got back. Looking at his notebook over on the floor he sighed, he had too he just wanted to study with her she made it so easy. Grabbing his things he took a seat on his bed and continued where they left off hopefully he could impress her with some knowledge of the next part rather than none.

* * *

Alexandria had been gone from class for the past three weeks now and it worried only Marcus. The seat in potions was empty next to him. He knew that professor Snape had something to do with it. It was the same it every class he had with her she was gone. As lunch rolled around he headed slowly for the great hall, he kept his head slightly down he was out of it, he never expected this girl to have such an effect on him. He walked not paying attention till he felt something hard and was on the ground in pain. Groaning he looked up to see the torment of his mind standing before him. Getting to his feet swiftly he smiled.

"Alexandria!" She half smiled and began to walk away from him. "Where are you going, I haven't seen you in three weeks?"

"I'm going to class." She said back to him and disappeared in the crowd of students. Class? Marcus thought, that wasn't how their schedule was, thinking harder into it he knew professor Snape changed her schedule but why? Turning into the great hall he found a seat and sat confused. As he sat staring off into space a large black owl flew in over head and dropped a green envelope that landed in front of him. picking up the envelope he opened it slowly and pulled out the piece of parchment. He read over it slowly and smiled.

Dear Marcus,

Forgive me, my schedule has changed and I fear that we can no longer be study partners. Professor Snape is also tired of you being a distraction to one of his star students. Please don't think that I am ignoring you, we will just have to study on the weekends from now on. Maybe sometime this weekend ok?

Sincerely,  
Alexandria.

Marcus smiled, this weekend was only a day away and he would get to see her again and ask her more about this schedule change. Finally having a little bit of an appetite he ate before making his way to his next class.

* * *

A/N: sort chapter I know, but I hope it gives everyone a little something before the next chapter comes along! Thanks.


End file.
